


KFM

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: The boys play KFM.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: March Ado About Nothing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	KFM

**Author's Note:**

> Today's no longer angst prompt was: Collared, Stitches, Shot

**KFM**

“KFM... Janus, Roman, Logan- go!”

Patton gave a frown as he chewed through a handful of popcorn. “I still think this is a kinda mean game Remus.”

Remus waved his off, “I won the rock paper scissors tournament so I got to pick, and I chose KFM since I can't find Cards Against Humanity. Now Virgil, answer!”

“I don't know,” Virgil shrugged. “Being married to Janus or Logan sounds annoying. That's too much nerdy philosophy stuff for me.”

“You could marry me,” Roman suggested as he framed his face with his hands and gave a large smile. “Think about the beauty the wedding would have! I would even put you in a suit.”

“I don't think you are being convincing in the slightest, Roman,” Logan put in. “If Virgil is to consider which of us is the most suitable partner clearly I- the one with the most healthy and put together lifestyle- am the obvious choice.”   
  


“But you know nothing of romance!” Roman took a breath and turned to give Virgil his full attention. “Come now, my darling emo, you are well aware that I would be the best at any duties a husband would require. For starters I-”

“Kill Roman, fuck Janus, marry Logan,” Virgil cut in. “I’m asking Logan now, right?”

“We said we wouldn't say the word!” Patton chimed in. “Its kill  _ date  _ marry!”

Logan gave a nod, “I do believe we agreed to go counter clockwise so that is correct.”

“Virgil,” Roman started slowly. “I don't think you heard  _ any  _ of what I was saying. I do not deserve to be killed in this scenario.”

Virgil didn't hesitate, “But you already have been. Logan I’m giving you... Patton, Janus, and... I was gonna say Roman but he’s already being dramatic so I guess me.”

“Virgil!” Roman continued moving closer to sit in front of the couch Virgil lounged on. “At least explain your choices.”

“You’re annoying, and I chose Logan over Janus cuz I think he’d be less annoying in the long run. And I mean he’s Janus.”

While Janus didn't reply he did give a nod which showed he understood perfectly. Roman however did not. “Surely I rank higher than a snake?”

“I chose kill Roman.”

“But-”

“Kill.”

“But surely-”

Virgil gave a groan as he sat up straight so he could look Roman in the eye. “Kill. As in killed. Honestly given all my choices save for Remus you would be killed someway... probably shot.”

“Shot?” Roman echoed quietly in disbelief. 

“A Headshot... with the revolver in the ballroom. Can we play Clue or something Princey won't bother me about?”

“It was my choice!” Remus protested. 

“Also I am yet to give my response,” Logan added. “I have decided to marry Janus, date Patton, and kill you Virgil- or Roman since you-”

“That’s it!” Roman shouted standing up. “I’m picking the game now!”

Janus gave a slight groan, “Can we just get  _ one  _ normal game night?” 


End file.
